Apex of the Decade 20
Apex of the Decade 20 was the 20th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 20th ranking was announced on December 18, 2009. Phantom Lord was the e-wrestler who claimed the 20th spot with 139 points, one spot before Marty, who defeated him at the PWA's first pay-per-view to become the first-ever PWA World Heavyweight Champion (Marty was selected 21st overall). Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: Unknown Billed From: New York City, New York Debut: Unknown Career Accomplishments: PWA United States Tag Team Championship (With SoL), PWA United States Championship, PWA Television Championship, LPW Hall of Fame Inductee (Class of 2008) Career Record: 11 Wins, 14 Losses, 0 Draws (On Record) Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 22nd (September 2009) Latest Match: LPW Insanity REPO'ED LIVE From Baltimore (defeated by The Watchmen) Score: 139 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: As one of the founding fathers of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, Phantom Lord has seen and accomplished more than many could ever dream of in their careers. The list of Phantom's opponents and victories alone stretches for miles. Please let it be known that the career of Phantom Lord can not be done any amount of justice in the short word limit we have. Phantom Lord's career blossomed early on, with management of the upstart promotion very high on the young superstar, he earned himself the opportunity to Main Event the PWA's very first Pay-Per-View, Annihilation, in a steel cage match for the PWA Heavyweight Championship. Unfortunately for Phantom, he was unable to capture the title, as his opponent, Marty, captured the title. Changing his focus to Tag Team Wrestling, he formed the “All American Wrecking Crew” with Woo Warrior, and chased down the newly created PWA World Tag Team Championships. Unfortunately, he would fall devistatingly short of capturing gold once again, as Latino Meat, a combination of D. Hammond Sammuels and Villiano 187, defeated the Wrecking Crew and the Main Page Mafia in the triple threat final of the tournament for the belts. Not to allow this to surpress his lust for Gold, Phantom finally broke his championship drought when he defeated Bestest for the PWA Hardcore Championship. No body was surprised that the man had won gold, however, it would be his actions with the title that would both shock the federation to it's core, and set a drastic new tone for his career. Following winning the Hardcore Title, Phantom Lord appeared on the very next Schizophrenia broadcast, and threw down the Hardcore Title, declaring Hardcore Wrestling in the PWA was dead. Unveiling a new title belt, he declared himself the very first PWA Television Champion, the very same championship currently calling the Inferno Brand home. This was only the beginning of a turn for Phantom Lord, as he embraced the evil side of his personality, airing contraversial water torture videos, and turning young, innocent superstars into hate filled machines. Eventually, Phantom Lord formed an alliance with the World Heavyweight Champion, SoL, which eventually saw him rekindle a feud with Positively Reaper, culminating in a Russian Chain match for the United States Championship at PWA Revelations. Phantom walked out victorious, and proceeded to dominate as the champion, even defeating “Sick” Nick in his own speciality match type, a Death Match. However, his most important title defence would not be against a main stay of the PWA, rather, an outsider. Phantom Lord was instrumental in organising a talent exchange with the TNA Federation, which kicked off with Phantom Lord appearing on TNA programming to take out Dusty Rhodes. This sparked a bitter feud between the two federations, which reached boiling point at the cross promotional pay per view, King of the Ring. While TNA would walk away from the event victorious, the main event saw Phantom Lord put his United States Championship on the line against Shane Douglas in an I Quit Six Sides of Steel match. Phantom won when Douglas was hanged over the side of the cage and Phantom said he would drop him unless he said "I Quit". Douglas did and Phantom dropped him anyway, free-falling 15 feet to the floor through a table. Eventually, his alliance with SoL saw the forming of a new, power hungry stable, known as the Illuminati, who at Altered Reality 2, kidnapped the owner of the PWA, Villiano 187, and stole control of the federation from him. They began to take control of everything the company had, championships, the Schizophrenia brand, even breaking up coheisive teams such as the Wild Cards, such was their dominance. However, when Villiano defeated D. Hammond Samuels to win control of the company back, Phantom Lord was fired from the PWA. Phantom Lord would not be seen on PWA or LPW programming for a number of years, but eventually, he found his way back, behind a mask, calling himself Genocide. His sole objective was to take the masks of fellow luchadors as his prize for beating them senseless. Naturally, his main target was the biggest name in LPW ever to wear a mask, Villiano 187. He would extract a measure of revenge for being fired all those years ago at the Body Count pay-per-view, when he nailed Villiano in the face with a hammer, eliminating him from the Death Cube, and costing him a chance to become World Heavyweight Champion. Satisfied, he revealed his true identity, and sided with the newly reformed Illuminati, now lead by LPW CEO, D. Hammond Samuels. Phantom Lord has been a major player in shaping the LPW into what it has become today. With out the guidance and vision of such a strong personality such as Phantom Lord, LPW may never have gotten off the ground in the first place. Currently, Phantom Lord is looking to repeat history, as he continues his run with the newly reformed Illuminati, in their bid to shape the company into an image of their liking. Phantom Lord has been voted by YOU, the Public, to number 20 on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations, and thank you Phantom Lord. See also *Phantom Lord *Apex of the Decade External links Category:Apex of the Decade